Derpy Hooves M:S
Derpy Hooves M:S is a Beyblade created by that one guy over there thats behind you right now. Launcher: Muffin Launcher This Launcher looks like a Hasbro ripcord launcher, but it is shaped like a muffin and is a string launcher, It is colored tan/brown. Face Bolt: Hooves The Face Bolt despicts Derpy Hooves, a famous internet meme of a gray pegasus pony with derped up eyes, it shows Derpy and her famous eyes smiling. The facebolt also shows muffin edges as well, it is also colored all gray. Energy Ring/Metal Frame: Hooves The Energy Ring/Metal Frame shows two Muffins, one on each side, it actually is a bit heavy because there is blue balls that give a bit more balance to the Bey. The Energy Ring/Metal Frame is colored brown and yellow. Fusion Wheel: Derpy The Fusion Wheel is like Spiral, and has four metal balls under the wheel, like the Jade Wheel, it shows Derpys eyes and is colored gray and yellow. It provides a great resistance to attacks. The wheel is so great, that it can reflect attacks and the Bey can smoothly go through when clashing. Metal Core The Core is only a bit of metal, it is yellow only, It provides a great balance to the whole Bey, which makes it so useful. The Core also has two more balls, which are used to attach to the Fusion Wheel. 4D Bottom: Muffin Strike This is a great bottom for battles, it can switch from Defense Sharp to MF, and its normal state. It gives a great balance and can boost stamina, it also is like B:D, but is more wider, so the Bey can have a great stance. It also has a freespin mode as well. Abilities *Great Blizzard: Derpy can freeze ANYTHING, it can freeze multiple Beys for 15–20 seconds, even the stadium floor, and can create a ramp or ice spike to cause the opponent to struggle. Because of this Beys great smooth wheel, it doubles the attack power when the opponents Bey is frozen. *Derpy Force: Derpy can make the Beys lose balance, lose stadium, as if they were drowzy, Derpys stamina is boosted, and can jump around and dodge many attacks easily, it can also resist a small bit of a Special Move, and its speed is increased. It can also unleash the opponents attacks IF the Bey's mode is changed. *Muffin Daze: Derpy creates 2 Beys that can trick the opponent, Derpy also can pretend that it was defeated and can turn invisible and perform sneak attacks to the opponent. If Derpy is at low stamina, the attack is boosted, and stamina is increased a bit. Special Move *Muffin Destruction: Derpy Summons 7 Clones, that can triple the damage to the opponent, Derpy can also make infinite muffins fall to the stadium and deliver critical attacks for 20–30 seconds, Derpy cannot be hit by the muffins though. Derpy's stamina is boosted as well, and can jump around and dodge even more attacks. The method to break the attack is, the amount of clones you defeats. It will cause the attacks time to be reduced, or can break the attack. Category:Zierant Category:Unregistered Beys